A bet
by himeoozora
Summary: Out of boredom, many crazy things can happen! A short one-hot for ShinKido's fans!


**Author's note:** _I am sorry for not updating so much lately. Also I am not in the mood to continue my other on-going story "A new life". But I pulled myself yesterday and wrote this one-shot for my fav kagepro pairing: ShinKido ;u; _

_I hope you'll like it and I'd appreciate a review too! Sorry for any Grammar issues, though._

_**{{P.s: I don't own the characters, only the plot.}}**_

_…_

It was another hot summer day; everyone in the group went out for the ordinary reasons (work, searching, etc). Shintaro and Kido were left behind with nothing available for them to do for the day.

"Ugh, I am bored."

"…"

"Didn't Ene leave you to go with Kisaragi instead? Poor you, I am sure she's sick of being around you at all." Teased the green-haired waiting for any kind of annoyed reaction she might get from the NEET, but she got nothing. "What are you listening to?" She threw herself on the sofa next to him and pulled one of his earphones.

"What th-"

With that, he was interrupt by her index finger placed on his lips. He pouted and played another song instead as she put the said earphone in place.

An hour passed and none of them progressed anything yet.

A deep yet soft sigh escaped from the leader's mouth as she leaned her head back on the sofa to stare at the ceiling. "What would you do in such a satiation? You know, for fun?"

"Hmmmh… I guess… searching for some sites or watching some videos online…"

"Ugh you're boring, Shintaro…"

"Well that can't be helped."

Hesitating a bit, the leader finally pulled off the earphone and took a deep breath. Afterward she grabbed the NEET's arm and pulled him off the sofa, heading to the entrance door. "C'mon."

"Wh-where are we going?"

"Anywhere out of this boredom."

…

The two walked down a hilly street aimlessly, with nowhere to go to.

"Man, it's really hot out here!"

"Stop complaining; it has been only ten minutes by now. And it's not THAT hot, too."

"Ten minutes? Are you serious? It felt like half an hour at least… Walking in this heat… And with nothing to eat…"

"Stop it. You're not funny. And also you're really weak!"

"Well, sorry. I am a NEET."

"Rhyming won't change my mind, y'know… And seriously, you act like you have never been out for quite long time."

"…" _'I wish you knew how right you're right now…'_

"Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all!"

"Hmmmh… Look! Why don't we buy some ice cream from there?" At that moment, Shintaro swore that her eyes were shining just for s second.

"Meh, I prefer some cold fresh soda instead."

"Aw, c'mon! Let's make this a bit more fun! Let's bet on something, and if I won you'll buy your least favorite ice cream flavor! And _if_ you won, I'll buy you a whole box of soda cans! What ya say?"

"Fair enough. But… you want _me_ to run _all_ the way down there? Are you kidding me? You know how fragile my body is; how am I supposed to _run_ there?"

"Aww, fine. Do you have any better ideas?"

"… N, no. But-"

"No buts! It's decided now~"

"… Damn…"

With a soft giggle, she stopped and pointed at the ground. "This is going to be our start point! C'mon get here you lazy!"

"Fine, fine…"

"Alright, I'll start counting… 3… 2… 1… GO!" In a flash, the leader was already way ahead of him. But the soda lover didn't give up and tried his best to catch up.

_'I am getting closer. Yes, yes! I am almost there! I have… to… run… faster… Just a little bit!'_ As soon as he was running on the same line as her, to his great luck of course, he slipped on an empty can and fell on his face. "Ow!" His head hit the hard ground with a loud thud.

Kido stopped running as she heard the other's cries. Spinning on her heal she headed towards him. "A-are you alright?" She questioned. A hint of guilt was shown on her facial features.

"Yes, yes, I am fine." He reached out his hand in the air trying to clutch into something to help himself on his feet once again, but instead his hand met another and softer one: Kido's.

He felt a heat spreading across his cheeks as she helped him to get up. He almost sworn that he was blushing at that moment; so he tried to look away to cover his embarrassment.

He pretended to brush the dirt off his clothes -trying to reason not looking at her-, but a hand unexpectedly reached to his shoulder and forcing his to spin to face Kido's worried expression. "Are you sure you're alright? Lemme look at your forehead-" She tried to unfold his bangs off the said spot, but the NEET stepped backwards, preventing her from touching him any further.

"S-stop it! I told you I am _fine_!"

"… If you say so…" She shrugged her shoulders; her concern over the other's situation tightened her chest. "Anyway, I am the winner, so you'll have to buy your least favorite ice cream flavor now."

"E-eh? Since when you became the winner? We didn't even finish the race-"

"Yes we did! Before you slipped I already reached the shop's properties so I win and you lose!"

"… That's so unfair…"

"Life is unfair, you know. C'mon, follow me~" A bright smile tugged her lips as she walked ahead of him. He hesitated following her since he hadn't recovered very well from the hit, but he'd do _anything_ to escape from the heat.

"Be honest, what's your least favorite?"

"Ugh, I am not quite sure, but I guess… mint? I didn't like it the last time Momo brought it home…"

"Great then! I'll take strawberry then~"

"You're quite enjoying that, aren't you?"

"Yes~"

…

After receiving their orders, the due sat on a bench under the shadows. Kido was licking her ice cream happily, swaying her legs back and forth, just like a little kid whose parents bought him his favorite spaceship model.

And for Shintaro, he already finished his ice cream, and was progressing in eating the cone with an unpleasant expression on his face.

"Don't get so upset! This could be a good lesson for you to work out more frequently~"

"Give me a break, please. Isn't it enough that you had my favorite flavor out of all?"

"E-eh? You like strawberry too?" She stared at the half-finished cone in her hand. _'In such a situation I'd share it with him but I don't think ice cream can be shared this easily unless we were… lovers, or something!' _

"Yeah, it was my all-time favorite… Y'know, I am not surprised that much since we match in so many things already… Hmmh."

"I could have shared some with you but I already finished- Wh, what's wrong?"

"Just a sec…"

He reached his hands and cupped her face. His sleepy, cold eyes met the confused of hers_. 'Just a little further…' _he leaned towards her face, until it was few centimeters away. He stuck out his tongue and in a flash he licked some cream that stained her face. "Mmm, there-"

"…"

"…"

"… SHINTARO YOU PERVERT!" She punched him with her free hand, sending him flying backwards to fall on his back and walked the other way. "I can't believe you!" blushing furiously, she walked as far as possible from the NEET. Crushing the cone in her hand.

"Eh, wait! I didn't mean to- I couldn't resist that delicious pink satin! Wait!"

…


End file.
